Sword
by Yoru Kagami
Summary: It all started with the sword.


Sword

By: DarkPrinceOfTheSky

Summary: It all started with the sword.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here exclusively belong to Tite Kubo. I do not own anything except this fanfiction.

A/N: AU and OOC. This kind of occurred to me while talking to my pet dog. Yes...being bored, crazy and utterly stupid usually brings out negative effects. And I'm sorry if this came out really, really random. I just felt the need to write while waiting for my parents to come back home with my Starbucks. This is not beta'd so I'm sorry if there are major corrections regarding spelling and grammar. *bows down* Gomenasai.

* * *

><p>"Ne Shiro."<p>

The pale white former menacing hollow looked up from the Shounen-Jump magazine he was reading out of sheer curiosity and utter boredom while lying on his stomach on the bed and looked at his King.

His king who was currently sitting crossed-legged on the floor, staring at a sword, his sword to be exact, as if it was sent by the gods from heaven to bring out Utopia and Nirvana at Earth. Shiro was too engrossed at seeing his King cute this way to even put the logic that Ichigo has had his own sword strapped onto his back and could use that instead of his own. Then again, Shiro wasn't a wisecracker when it comes to his King.

"Ye King?"

Ichigo looked up from the sword and tilted his head in a cutesy kind of manner. It had to take every ounce and liter of Shiro's self-control just to hold himself back at raping his fuckable King then and there. It also didn't help that he just HAD to shimmer those chocolate-mocha orbs, adding to the effect of a fuckable uke. When he felt his arousal starting to stir and the oncoming nosebleed that has yet to come, he slammed his head onto the paperback, grabbed a pillow and tucked it between his legs.

Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow at his lover's strange antics. He looked down at the sword and back to Shiro. There was just this one question that he had to ask, cuz mainly it kept bugging him from the time he stared at Shiro's zanpaktou (taking into mind that this was also his, only alternated). And when something bugs Ichigo, he just had to take out the answers, be it in a clean or dirty way (insert Ichigo's dangerous yet lusty smirk). And this kind of question, well, he thought that his lover might know and began to throw in the question. "Why a sword?"

There was that comically long silence where only at the beginning the sound of Shiro's hitched breath take-in, while the aforementioned was dealing with his crackish and perverted mind of his full of 'Oh a sword', 'What kind of sword?', 'The sword down there?',' The sword he's holding?', 'He holds them both', 'The sexy sword?', 'Hard sword?', 'He has both.', 'JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ABOUT THE GODDAMN SWORD' crap.

"E-excuse me King?"

Said King only scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted, mentally calling his hollow crazy and batshit weird. Then again, he WAS in the first place.

He stood up, removed Zangetsu on his back and placed it beside his study table and sauntered over to the bed and flopped down beside Shiro, who twitched at the sudden contact. He grabbed the magazine and flopped it down on the floor, earning an 'oof' from Shiro with the sudden loss of head support and shoved him sideward so that he now laid on his back. He raised a questioning eyebrow at why Shiro was avoiding his gaze by tilting his head all the way back and looking at the overturned headboard and why he was clutching the pillow with his legs like he's nether regions depended on it. Without a care of thought or consideration, he grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room and backed away slightly when his hollow suddenly yelped and sat up straight abruptly, his hands automatically reaching down his crotch, desperately trying to hide his boner. Ichigo let out a small laugh when he saw Shiro having a weird look: eyes wide open, lips pursed together yet cheeks were hollowed and eyebrows high up. Seriously, he looked like he was having constipation and desperately trying to let it out.

Shiro mentally smacked himself for being completely stupid in front of his King, who was now bubbling with laughter. He let his head fall down and something on his head twitch. Kami, he's king was going to the death of him.

He suppressed a squeak of surprise when Ichigo put both of his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly before flopping down on his lap, which Shiro immediately responded by placing his hands on Ichi's back, so as not to let him fall off. He could visualize himself now, his former pale-white face now blending to what is now putting to shame his King's namesake. If he was already this ridiculously looking by Ichigo's non-sexual advances, what more Ichigo in a maid's outfit and doing a lap dance in front of him? Fucking boner.

He mentally gulped when Ichigo began talking, or from Shiro's perspective, mewling sweet music to his music-impaired ears. "Shiro, I've been meaning to ask you..."

_Meaning to ask me what? Ah right swords._

"...about swords and stuff..." Ichigo cupped Shiro's cheeks and leaned forward, resulting Shiro's eyes widening and his whole body stiffening. Don't forget to mention his boner already half-mast. Shit shit shit shit shit SHIIIIIIIIT.

"...and I was wondering..." Ichigo leaned forward, their lips distancing with only a few centimeters. Shiro could now be described as a robot with a complete shutdown.

"...why do we use swords every time we fight?"

There was another comically long reign of silence when the metaphorically sounds of gears were immediately slowed down to a halt and Shiro staring dumbfounded at his King. Of course, leave it to king to innocently drive up his sexual desire only to squash it down like a bug in an instant, whether his King doing something embarrassing and stupid or asking questions which could easily be answered by a toddler of three years or both. He blinked several times and shook his head. He looked at his King with the look of 'you-asked-me-something-stupid-again-I-wonder-how-you-managed-to-get-top-15-in-your-school' look, which Ichigo answering with an "Eh?".

"Lookie Ichi," He started off, silently demanding the gods regarding his King's complete denseness in these kinds of situations. Then again, it was his problem from the very start since he had SUCH a good and perverted mind. He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to formulate an answer. "I...also don't know about that. It's how we were made from the beginning ya know."

"Yeah but," Ichigo replied, leaning back slightly and looking at Shiro with complete innocence and curiosity. "Ishida uses an arrow. He uses it to fight against hollows just like us."

"He's a Quincy. He's different from us. It's how they were made. Even if both Shinigami and Quincy had the same goal, weapon preferences differ to a great extent."

Ichigo morphed a confused look on his face. "But then...why do us Shinigami have to use a sword?"

Shiro just shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's faster and lot more easy to use."

"What's the point if it's only gonna change its form?" Ichigo backfired.

That, Shiro thought, was a very good point.

"Ichi, I'm not Kami or a dictionary and know the answer to that question. Besides, we fought with Zangetsu on hand for a long time, why question that now?"

Ichigo put on a worried look and Shiro almost felt guilty about saying that. His King was only curious. "Sorry Shi...I just...well..."

"S'kay Ichi. I know yer just curious." Shiro immediately replied, pulling his King closer to him into a loving embrace. They stayed in silence like that, enjoying the warmth they shared with each other, totally forgetting about what's happening in their surroundings and just concentrating on them and them alone. They stayed lovingly like that when, "Ya know...you should've asked Rukia-chan about tha' even before her whole death sentencing thing during when she was introducing the life and works of a Shinigami to ya. Well knowing you, you just jump and go."

Leave it to Shiro to ruin the beautiful moment.

Ichigo reluctantly squirmed out Shiro's embrace and looked at Shiro with a pout. "It never did occur to me at that time. All I thought was saving Dad and the twins."

Shiro raised a black-nailed finger and waggled it in front of Ichigo. "Nu-uh. Before that mishap, you happen to have a friendly chit-chat with Rukia-chan." He then placed his hands behind him on the bed, leaning on it and thus shifting it weight backward. "I roamed around your memory at that time, and I must say, you had fun flipping the table. 9gag much?" Shiro cackled with delight.

Ichigo pouted and unconsciously looked down between Shiro's legs, when a dirty idea popped into his head. He smirked. He was in the mood right now so..."Well then..." He reached down and cupped Shiro's cotton-covered crotch, cutting him from his delightful laughter and earning a well-delighted moan from the other. Shiro leaned back on his arms, silently glaring at the orange head, who was now on top of him, rubbing their hardening lengths onto each other. "How about using this sword? Think you can do it?" He whispered huskily into his pale replica's ear before giving it a tentative bite and lick.

Ichigo was mostly delighted when he was pushed roughly down on the bed, his shikahusho half discarded, revealing a well-toned tanned chest, and a thoroughly aroused Shiro looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. He arched his back when Shiro did the same to Ichigo, placing butterfly kisses all over his chest and gripping the berry's length with well-acclaimed force until crawling up to Ichigo's ear and seductively whispering into the reddened ear. "Sure. I'll use this sword anytime you want, my King."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I appreciate it whether something positive or negative. Don't worry. I don't bite. : )<p>

Oh. And also I'm trying to have stories with any pairs in any anime (though KHR and Bleach are appreciated) be asked and recommended by you guys out there. Specifically for my fun and challenge and be able to enhance my suckish writing skills. Its kind of...you give me the plot, I make the story. I think it's called 'prompts' or...yeah? Anyway...if you guys want...I could make a story for one of you.


End file.
